Flying Colors
by YuukiAkane
Summary: After the sudden death of her parents, Sakura Haruno moves to Konoha to fulfill their dying wish, to move permanently to her mother's childhood home. The trauma surgeon is now thrown into a small town ruled by a famous MC where she meets Sasuke Uchiha, the Sergeant at Arms of the MC, who is intrigued by the new blood in town. Biker AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Flying Colors **After the sudden death of her parents, Sakura Haruno moves to Konoha to fulfill their dying wish, to move permanently to her mother's childhood home. The trauma surgeon is now thrown into a small town ruled by a famous MC where she meets Sasuke Uchiha, the Sergeant at Arms of the MC, who is intrigued by the new blood in town.

Chapter 1: In Hell

The empty house she inherited was large and silent. It was driving her crazy, she already missed the hustle and bustle of the city and her very loud and obnoxious friends. She needed to get out and maybe get a drink or two to help her sleep through her first night and she was in no mood to interact with her overbearing interior decorator as well as her movers.

The pub she chose was one of the three in the entire town, it was called "Tartarus" which completely fit her feelings about this place she was in, Hell. It was a small establishment with an apartment-complex behind it and an automobile repair shop on its side.

She stepped into the building and knew exactly that she did not belong there and that she stood out like a sore thumb, but she was gonna do as planned and not cower away. She slowly entered the building ignoring the stares.

She was gorgeous and the way she confidently walked through the gawking crowd showed that she knew she was. Her rosé coloured hair cascaded down her shoulders in perfect loose waves framed her heart shaped face perfectly. She had feline-like emerald eyes that was lined with black kohl and pink full lips.

she wore a sleeveless emerald bodycon dress that dipped low enough to show a hint of her generous chest and clung to her body deliciously and a pair of nude louboutins that made her long legs even longer.

"I'll have a glass of cabernet" She taps her perfectly manicured nails on the bar as she slid herself into the seat gracefully.

The people in the pub watched her intently, from the top of her rosé coloured hair to the crimson bottom of her high-heeled shoes.

The bartender offered her a welcoming smile and proceeded to pour her a glass of red wine. He had messy ebony hair that was sticking up in various directions.

"You must be new in town" he commented as he watched her sip her wine. She quirked a perfectly arched eyebrow at this and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Oh? How could you tell?" She set the glass down and watched the bartender. She could see he was not bad looking, in fact he was fairly attractive, if you're into the whole tatted bad-boy look.

"Well, you don't dress and talk like you're from here plus I don't think I can ever forget a face like yours" He listed and smirked at the woman who just nodded.

"You're right, I am new in town. I'm Sakura Haruno" she offered her hand for him to shake and he looked at it weirdly before awkwardly shaking it.

"Shisui Uchiha, You're Gramp's doctor granddaughter!?" He asked incredulously. "I expected you to be less you"

"Yes? Less me?" She echoed as she didn't know how to respond to the question slash realization of the bartender.

"Oh, you know, more 'doctor' looking. Don't mean it in a bad way, darlin" He poured himself a glass as he explained.

"I don't look like a doctor?" She chuckled at his explanation.

"You look more like a model, Doctor model. Hm, I like that" Shisui smirked at the surprised expression on her face at the nickname.

"Oh wait, You're the one who's moving into the house by the lake?" He asked as he started wiping down the bar.

"Yeah, I guess that's me" Sakura continued to sip on her wine completely ignoring the crude comments she's been hearing from the other inhabitants of the pub.

"Welcome to Konoha, doctor model" Shisui smirked at her and she rolled her eyes at his new nickname for her. Their conversation was then interrupted by the sound of a bunch of motorcycles revving outside.

A group of men then enters the pub causing everyone to quiet down. Sakura couldn't help but stare at them as they all avoided looking at the newcomers.

The group consisted of a male with blonde hair and blue eyes who seemed to have whiskers tatted on his face which reminded her of a fox, a male with shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes with red triangles tatted on his cheeks, a male with his hair up in a spiky ponytail who looked rather bored, a male with hair that looked like Ino's who seemed to had tattoos on his palms, and 2 males who looked similar to Shisui, one with spiky hair and the other with a long hair that was tied in a low ponytail.

They were all heavily tatted and was wearing similar leather jackets with multiple patches on them, numbers, unfamiliar symbols, and words.

"How was the run?" Shisui asked from behind the bar as he eyed his brothers who all just shrugged in response not wanting to get into MC business in front of a citizen.

"Who's this princess?" The brunette gestured towards Sakura and flashed her a toothy grin which she timidly reciprocated.

"Don't scare her off, she just moved here" Shisui reminded his brothers and shot Kiba a warning look.

"Hey, Shi. Do you know who owns that gorgeous beemer outside? I literally just saw that in the magazine last week" The blonde one asked excitedly.

"I'm guessing, Sakura does" Shisui answered as he gestured towards the unfamiliar girl who was sipping on her red wine.

"Beemer?" She asked Shisui, currently very uncomfortable about how they were talking about her in front of her like she wasn't there.

"The BMW, gorgeous" Shisui flashed her his winning smile before going back to conversing with his brothers.

"Oh yeah, that's my Nazca" She answered.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way, that's a sweet cage you got there" The blonde sat himself beside her. "How much that Nazca costed you? 1 mil? 2?"

"Sakura Haruno, like 1.8" She shrugged, and he stared at her in amazement. Naruto urged his brothers to introduce themselves to the new girl which they didn't bother on doing.

"Well since these assholes won't do it, the one with the brown hair that smells like a wet dog that's Kiba, the pineapple head is Shikamaru, the one who looks like Barbie is Deidara, the one who looks like he doesn't sleep is Itachi, and the one with the pole up just ass is Sasuke" Naruto pointed towards them one by one.

"Ah, I'm Sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet you all" She offered a polite smile which got her a variety of grunts as a reply. Her smile faltered at

"Ignore them, doctor model. They're not very charming like I am" Shisui chuckled at the change in her facial expression. She then took out a 50 to pay for her drinks and when Shisui started getting change she just raised her hand to stop him and walked away.

"It was nice to meet you, Shisui" She strutted out of the pub and they all watched her leave.

"She's hot" Kiba commented. "God, I'd love to get that girl on her knees and make her pretty pink mouth work"

"I bet she's a hellcat, you know what they say about ladies' on the streets" Deidara sat himself in front of the bar. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a drink. "Looks a little plastic though"

"Nah, I'm pretty sure those were all natural" Shisui countered. "You think she's a natural pink?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" Shikamaru rolled his eyes at them.

"You guys are pigs" Naruto frowned at his brothers' chauvinism. Sasuke sat beside Itachi who was keeping himself out of the conversation. They weren't wrong, she was gorgeous and definitely a headturner.

"Hey, P said church will be in 5 minutes" a prospect called out into the pub. The boys all filed in to go into the clubhouse.

* * *

She had gone to the pub to let the movers and interior decorator fix up her living situation, she did not expect to meet anyone. She parked her car into her garage and locked up. This was place was very different from her hometown, Suna, but she's here now and she's just gonna have to adjust.

She sighed to herself as she walked into her quaint home. It was a 3-bedroom, 5 bathroom ranch style cottage, it had a 2 car garage, a pool at the back, and it was different from her modern home in the city.

She had moved her furniture into the home which looked very out of place in the traditional home, exactly how she felt in this town.

Her furniture is all white and modern in design. She had glass tables and sleek appliances that looked a tad awkward sitting on the hardwood floors and near the cream walls with the dark wood crown moldings.

She walked into her bedroom and changed into her pajamas which consisted of her grey Sunakagure U sweatshirt and maroon satin short shorts.

"Riiiiiiing" Her phone started ringing, she picked it up after the second ring and started walking towards her living room.

"Hey Forehead, how's hillbilly town treating you?" Ino asked as she turned on her camera to see Sakura.

"It's different but I'll survive" Sakura looked at her screen and sighed.

"Come back to Suna, ugh. It's so boring without you here in the hospital" Ino drawled out dramatically.

"I can't Pig, it's what my mum wanted me to do as her last wish" Sakura mumbled. Ino scowled at her and pressed her lips into a thin line.

"Are you okay?" Ino asked.

"I just feel so out of place" Sakura started as she threw herself into her large white sectional in her living room. "I stick out like a sore thumb"

"Dah-ling, you have pink hair. What do you expect?" Ino joked as she tried to lighten the mood.

"I keep getting gawked at, like I'm an animal in a zoo" Sakura shut her eyes in annoyance and placed her phone on her coffee table. "I've been trying my damnest not to punch anyone's lights out"

"You're beautiful and new to town, people are bound to stare"

"It's not just staring, the comments and all the jibes. Ugh" Sakura sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I've been here a whole day and I'm already ready to come back home"

"Hey, we're here waiting for you with open arms" Ino smiled. "We miss you here, Sak"

"I miss you guys too" Sakura smiled back sadly. "I'm gonna go crash now, I start work early tomorrow"

* * *

She woke up to her alarm clock, she sighed to herself. Not necessarily excited for her first day of work. She dragged herself to the bathroom and took a long shower to try and wake herself up.

She dressed slipped into a teal satin button up which she tucked into her black high-waisted skirt. She also put on black closed toe louboutins.

"Well that's as good as it's gonna get" Sakura sighed as she sat herself in front of her vanity. She put her hair up into a high ponytail with rosé tendrils framing her face.

She applied minimal makeup as she usually does, groomed eyebrows, kohl lining her eyes, mascara on her curled lashes, and chapstick on her lips. She knew that a shift in the hospital was a marathon and she didn't want her makeup running.

She packed her black bag with 3 sets of spare clothes to put into her locker, a cardigan, extra pair of heels, her surgical clogs, cherry blossom printed scrub caps, her grey stethoscope, a hygiene kit, and her extra chargers.

She puts on her white coat and clipped her ID onto her coat. She then proceeded to go into her garage and put her bag on the passenger seat. She strapped herself in and drove to the hospital which was 10 minutes away from her home.

"Doctor Haruno" a young girl with brown hair and black eyes greeted as soon as she got out of the car. "Welcome to Konoha Hospital"

"Thank you!" Sakura answered as she received the coffee that was being handed to her.

"I'm Matsuri Koudai, I'm one of your interns" she said excitedly. "I was told by Doctor Senju to give you the tour and to bring you to her office when we're done"

"Alright, I look forward to your tour" Sakura smiled at the girl, reminiscing her days as an excited intern. Matsuri chattered throughout the tour which was informative and very thorough. She then brought Sakura into the office of the Hospital chief.

"I finally got to steal you from the Orochimaru!" A voice bellowed from the office; a grin made its way to Sakura's face as she walked towards her old mentor's desk.

"Shishou, it's nice to see you" Sakura sat on the chair in front of Tsunade's desk.

"I hope I got you on better circumstances, how are you?" Tsunade smiled sadly at her as she reached for Sakura's hand.

"Me too but I'm fine now, ready to work Ma'am" Sakura gave a mock salute.

"Well onto business and contracts and such" Tsunade pushed the papers towards Sakura. "You're my new head of trauma, you'll be getting the salary you negotiated on, and you are getting an office as well."

"Alright let me just go over this so I know I'm not selling my soul" Sakura joked as she went over the contracts.

"With how much the hospital is shelling out to get you, I better get your soul too" Tsunade chuckled as she let Sakura go over the contract. "Our ER is pretty busy with a lot of cases and you're the best"

"Of course, I was trained by the best" Sakura winked at her and sighed the contracts. "Everything seems to be in order"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't" Tsunade called from behind her as Sakura walked out of her office.

* * *

Her first hospital shift was pretty uneventful, it was the usual car accident or someone falling off something, but it was still tiring. She laid in the on-call room and rested her body for the rest of her 30-minute break until someone rushed in.

"Doctor Haruno, a patient just came in. 2 GSWs to the chest, we had to resuscitate him twice." The ER nurse who she never caught the name called. Sakura shot up from her position and slipped on her heels.

She arrived in the emergency room; the chaos was evident. She rushed into the room and looked over the patient, he had 2 GSWs, multiple contusions and abrasions, and fractures. She ordered the test results when the patient started coding.

"The bullet knicked his heart, I'm going to have to open him up here. Call upstairs and tell them I'm coming in for an emergency thoracotomy"

Sakura tuned out the chaos and started the procedure. She poured iodine all over the area and tried to make it as sterile as possible. She cut him open and started the procedure, precise hands going through the motions without hesitation.

The room was a blur around her as she did her best to stabilize him the best she can. She then motioned the staff to move the patient to the operating room and rushed with them to the elevator. The surgery took longer than she'd like but she made sure to check and double check each incision and suture to make sure they were all precise and perfect.

"Good work Haruno" A voice called from the speakers; Sakura looked up to look at her mentor in the observation gallery.

* * *

He watched her in awe, the pink haired princess who was sipping her cabernet timidly in the bar was no more and was replaced with this force of nature. She sprang into action and world melted around her, she was fucking perfect.

He watched Sakura bark out orders which people followed in a snap. He doubts she can even see or recognize everybody watching her with her steel focus on her patient. In that ugly blue surgical apron, covered in the blood of his brother, he thought she never looked more beautiful than that.

"What are you, dumbasses, doing in my hospital?" A booming voice echoed followed by the harsh clacking of heels on the tiles.

"Hey Ma" Naruto grinned sheepishly at his mother as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. She raised a fine blonde eyebrow at him.

"I asked why you dumbasses are here?" She scowled at the group of boys who loitered her halls.

"Kiba got shot at a run and flipped off his bike" Sasuke supplied helpfully. Tsunade's scowl deepened at the boys.

"Didn't I say no MC business in my hospital"

"Sorry Ma didn't know where else to bring him" Sasuke apologized and Tsunade's expression softened. "We'll get out of your hair soon enough"

"You idiots go home and clean up. I'll watch Kiba" Tsunade ordered and Sasuke pressed a kiss to her cheek and Naruto followed suit.

"Thanks Ma, we owe you one"

"See you later Ma" Naruto waved as they all started to file out of the hospital. Her sons, they may not be from her womb, but they were definitely from her heart. She sighed; she was getting too soft with this hospital business.

* * *

She was filling up the chart of her most recent patient who she recognized was one of the men she met in the pub the night before. She was so focused on helping him that she didn't bother check who her patient was.

She looked from her chart to her patient who was soundlessly sleeping. The trauma he endured took its toll on his body. She continued to fill up the charts as well as the form for the GSW to be submitted to the police.

"Sakura" Her mentor called. Her head shot up from the charts to look at her. "No need for that form, we're handling it internally"

"Shishou, all GSWs are to be reported to the police" Sakura raised an eyebrow at her mentor.

"Just do as I say" Tsunade walked over to her taking the form from her. "And if you go against me, I will find out"

"Why" Sakura piped up as Tsunade started walking out of the room.

"?" Tsunade stopped in her tracks to listen to what the girl wanted.

"Why am I risking my medical license for this person?" Sakura asked.

"He's my son" Tsunade said softly. "That's why, just do this thing for me"

* * *

Her shift is finally ending when she decided to do a final round on her patients before leaving. The last patient was Kiba Inuzuka, her most interesting case on her first shift. She looked over his chart again as she walked in. She spotted the good-looking raven-haired man in the corner of the room.

"So, how's he doing, doc?" Sasuke asked which caught Sakura off guard.

"Oh, he's stable for the most part but the first night after a huge trauma is crucial" She tried to keep her voice even as she felt his gaze on her. She looked him over, spiky raven hair clashing with the pale skin with onyx eyes, he was very attractive to say the least. He was still the leather jacket with patches, but it was rolled up to his elbow revealing two full sleeves of intricate tattoos.

"Like what you see?" A grin plastered on his lips as his eyes danced with amusement upon catching her checking him out.

"Nice tattoos?" She supplied weakly and a small smile on her face. "Well, I just wanted to do a final round before I leave for the night. The nurses will call me if anything changes. Goodnight"

"Goodnight, _Doctor_"


	2. Chapter 2

**Flying Colors **After the sudden death of her parents, Sakura Haruno moves to Konoha to fulfill their dying wish, to move permanently to her mother's childhood home. The trauma surgeon is now thrown into a small town ruled by a famous MC where she meets Sasuke Uchiha, the Sergeant at Arms of the MC, who is intrigued by the new blood in town.

Chapter 2: Little Piece of Home

He finally reached the front of the clubhouse despite his mind being stuck on Sakura. The way she commanded a room, the way she looked as she was focused on her procedure, the way she sauntered away to the operating room, and the way she ran the operating room without taking shit from anybody.

The rowdy and loud atmosphere of their house was always a comforting feeling for him. He looked over his brothers on the long table eating dinner noisily. Tsunade looked at him and greeted him with a bright smile. She immediately went and made him a plate of his favorites, ribs, steak, mash, and roasted tomatoes.

"How's Kiba doing, teme?" Naruto asked from his seat on the table, beside him was his quiet old lady, Hinata, who gave him a timid smile as she continued to eat. She had long dark blue hair with straight across bangs, pale skin, and pale eyes. The total opposite of his brother, Naruto. If Naruto reminded him of the sun, this girl looked more like the moon.

"Hello Sasuke" She greeted.

"Hey Hinata, He's stable" Sasuke sat at his place on the table and gladly received the plate from his mother. Itachi was sitting on his left side with his old lady, Izumi, who was sat across his lap.

"How's doctor model doing?" Shisui waggled his eyebrows suspiciously. Tsunade looked at one of her older sons with an incredulous look on her face.

"Doctor model?" She asked her son as her arms crossed in front of her chest. The threat laced on her voice was clear as she questioned him.

"Gramp's granddaughter" Shisui answered, her eyebrow still raised dangerously at him. "You know, pink hair, green eyes, banging body, legs that go on for miles?"

"Leave my student alone, you're not her type" Tsunade ordered in her no-nonsense voice. "She's not the kind, you all take to bed. She's not some sweetbutt, you can toss aside after you're done with her"

"Ma! How do you know that I'm not trynna make her my old lady?" Shisui whined and the clubhouse erupted in laughter. The MC continued through dinner with the usual lively chatter and music. Sasuke's mind still plagued with the hot doctor, Shisui's description not helping his case.

His mother is right in one thing though, their kind was not her type. She was a hoity-toity doctor from the city, with her fancy car and expensive shoes. She may be hot but not the kind who'd settle down with people like him, 1.

"Her last boyfriend is a lawyer, that's how I know she won't be your old lady" Tsunade pointed out and rolled her eyes at her son. Shisui puffed his chest up and beat them with his hand, a gesture for 'I got this'.

"Just please leave my student alone or I will end you" Tsunade frowned, how did she get saddled up with such insolent children.

* * *

Her entire body was sore from the marathon of a shift she just handled. She did not expect to have such a long surgery on her first day. Sakura took of her shoes and massaged her aching feet; they were definitely not a good idea.

She thought her first day was just going to be meetings, contract signing, maybe a couple cases, and a tour of the hospital. She was very wrong, and her feet are sore. She chucked her bag on the side of her bedroom door and proceeded to her walk-in closet.

She slid off her work attire and placed them neatly in her hamper. She slipped on a large white shirt and comfy lace cheekies. As soon as her body dropped on her comfortable king-sized bed, her phone rang.

"I'm so tired, pig. Call me tomorrow" Sakura groaned into her pillow. Her body pressed on the comfortable satin sheets of her bed was already lulling her to sleep.

"How was the first day, forehead?" Ino rolled her eyes at her friend's dramatics.

"It was long and I'm exhausted" Sakura raised her head up from the pillow to look at her phone screen.

"Did you take a shower?" Ino teased and Sakura just groaned. "At the very least, take your makeup off"

"I'm so exhausted, I might fall asleep in the shower-" the sound of her doorbell, waking her from her sleepy droning. "Oh, wait pig, someone's at the door"

"Oooh, don't get killed by some weird murderer who kills big forehead doctors" Ino joked and Sakura ended the call with a quick 'bye'. She walked towards the front door and peeped at the monitor that had her CCTV footage to know who it was.

She was surprised to say the least. The hot raven-haired biker dude, Sasuke, was in front of her house holding a seemingly large food keeper. She opened the door and looked at him with confusion.

'_How does he know where I live and why the hell is he shirtless?'_ Sakura eyed his well-built pale torso covered in more tattoos and a couple of scars.

"Yes?"

"Hey Doc, It's Sasuke. Just wanted to thank you for taking care of my brother and to welcome you into Konoha" He smirked at her. Sasuke handed her the food keeper. "Ma made a fruit cake"

"Oh, it's no problem. I was just doing my job" Sakura smiled as she took the fruit cake, her big shirt raising slightly revealing a sliver of ink on her right upper thigh area. Sasuke looked at it, it seemed to be some sort of flower. "Would you like to come in and have a slice?"

"Not into sweets, and to be honest I'd rather have a slice of you" He teased as he playfully looked over her body. The way her curves peeked through her large sleeping shirt did make his mouth dry, but he can't let her know that, so he settles for a playful smirk.

"I'll see what I can do about that" Sakura threw in a wink his way as she laughed. He choked on his spit, surprised at her reaction. He fully didn't expect her to flirt back or to throw in that mischievous little wink.

"Well, that's all I bothered you for. Welcome to Konoha and thank you again" Sasuke smiled and walked towards his humble abode which was just across the street from hers.

She took out a slice of the fruitcake and inhaled it, as it was her only meal of the day. She moved the fruitcake into her own container and washed the food keeper. She made a tiny note on her fridge about returning the fruitcake's container to Sasuke tomorrow.

He certainly was something. He was unlike anyone she's ever flirted with; he was fun, easygoing, and not afraid to make an ass of himself. It of course did not hurt that he was built like a Greek god and that he rivaled Adonis in terms of physical attractiveness.

* * *

She woke up to the sound of her blaring alarm clock. She stretched her body like a cat as she tried to shake the sleepiness off her system. She took a quick shower just to get the grime of yesterday off her body and slipped into comfy dark green scrubs. She chose comfy pair of white designer sneakers to suit her scrubs.

"Function over Fashion" She muttered to herself. She let her wavy hair air dry as it cascades down her shoulders and applied minimal makeup.

She walked towards her kitchen and opened her fridge which contained fruitcake, that's it. Sakura groaned to herself.

"That's what I forgot yesterday" She looked at her reminders and picked up Sasuke's food keeper to return to him. A smile bloomed on her face thinking about how she gets to see her hot neighbor again.

She walked towards the house across the street with the clean food keeper in tow. She knocked once on the light wood door of the traditional cabin. To her surprise, she was met by a shock of red instead of the raven she was expecting.

"Um, I'm here to return this to Sasuke?" She held up the food keeper in her hand. The red headed woman with equally red eyes just sneered at her.

"Hand it over" She droned as she eyed Sakura from head to toe. The red headed woman was wearing what seems to be Sasuke's shirt and a pair of booty shorts. Sakura couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy in her chest and a sense of betrayal.

'_Why was he flirting with me if he had someone?'_ Sakura seethed inwardly but handed over the food keeper regardless. "Tell him I said thanks"

"I'll tell him, pinky" The red headed woman said and waved lazily. Shutting the door on Sakura's face.

* * *

She found herself in the small grocery store that was weirdly open 24 hours after the interaction with Sasuke's red headed girlfriend. She wasn't gonna lie, she was still very salty about it.

"What do I need? Hm" She mumbled to herself. She was looking through the aisles of fresh produce and choosing what she liked. She had filled up her cart pretty fast with a variety of grains, meats, vegetables, dairy products, and canned food.

"Sakura" A small voice called her name causing her to snap out of her inner monologue of what she needs for her new place. Sakura looked at the owner of the voice to see a familiar set of pale lavender eyes.

"Hinata! You're here!" Sakura exclaimed; it had been years when Hinata vanished off the face of the planet. "Gosh! I haven't seen you in 8 years!"

"I heard from some people that you were in town; I couldn't believe it!" Hinata smiled fondly and ran over to Sakura to envelop her in a huge hug. Hinata hasn't seen any of her childhood friends since she ran away from her family which was still a sore topic for the Hyuuga clan.

"How are you? What have you been up to?" Sakura rambled. It was such a nice surprise to find a piece of home in Konoha.

"How about we finish our shopping and then catch up in a cute café I'm sure you'd like?" Hinata suggested as she picked up more things for her cart. They swapped numbers and gave each other another hug.

"Sounds great but I do have to head to work" Sakura looked at her watch to check the time. "After my shift then?"

"Yeah definitely"

* * *

The café was quaint, it sat about 20 people and had a handful of things on the menu. The interior was decorated with dark wood and industrial-looking decorations. Sakura scanned the crowd and spotted Hinata sitting in a booth in the corner.

Sakura was still in her dark green scrubs and a little more ruffled than she was when they met up this morning. Hinata wore a leather jacket over her purple tank top and white shorts, a stark difference from the Hinata she knew in Uni.

"I hope you don't mind, I got you a caramel macchiato, I remember you liked that" Hinata held up the cup, to which Sakura smiled gratefully.

"Thank you" Sakura sat herself in front of Hinata, taking small sips of the coffee. "How have you been doing?"

"I've been well, just been here for the last 8 years" Hinata smiled, Sakura looked at her expectantly. "I live with my boyfriend and help out with the MC. I work in the MC's office"

"MC?" Sakura raised a fine eyebrow.

"Oh, Motorcycle club." Hinata explained. "You treated one of them recently, Kiba?"

"Yeah, I did. He seems to be doing better" Sakura nodded. "Sooo, boyfriend?"

"Yeah" A red flush bloomed on Hinata's face as she turned to her back to show Sakura the patch on her hoodie, 'Property of Naruto'. "We've been together for the last 8 years. What about you?"

"Oh nah, I don't have one." Sakura shook her head. "How is being in a motorcycle club like?"

"Technically, I'm not in the club. I'm just Naruto's Old lady-" Hinata was cut off by Sakura's confused tilt of the head.

"Old lady"

"Like a wife or a serious girlfriend" Hinata explained, she giggled at her friend's confusion. Remembering the days, she used to be as clueless as Sakura in the club slang.

"Sorry, I've never heard these terms before" Sakura smiled sheepishly as she continued to listen to Hinata's explanations.

"It's no problem, I used to be just as confused as you were" Hinata looked at Sakura fondly. "How about you come to dinner with the MC tonight? You can meet my man and the rest of his family?"

"Oh no, I don't want to impose" Sakura shook her head.

"It's an outdoor barbeque, you wouldn't be imposing plus I'd like for them to meet one of my family for once" Hinata urged and Sakura sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I'll come" Sakura agreed. "Should I bring something or cook something? What should I wear?"

"Just bring yourself and it's casual, not city casual" Hinata teased which Sakura huffed at. "Maybe wear a little leather or throw in a boot so you don't stick out like a sore thumb"

"Oh no, whatever shall I do" Sakura rolled her eyes at Hinata's teasing. "I know what casual is"

"Uh huh"

* * *

Sakura parked at the garage in front of the Clubhouse. She could hear the loud music and chatter from the outside, it made her very nervous. She ran her hands over her outfit trying to straighten out any wrinkle from her clothing.

She opted for an emerald tube crop top, high waisted denim shorts with exposed pockets, and thigh-high leather boots with a chunky 3-inch heel. She grabbed the two kegs she brought from the backseat and started making her way into the clubhouse's backyard.

"Hey Sakura, you came!" Hinata stood from her seat on the table to greet Sakura. Hinata donned a black mesh shirt with a black bralette underneath, leather shorts, and black boots, with the large leather jacket still over her shoulders.

"Of course, I did" Sakura smiled. "You look hot! Damn Hinata, where have you been hiding all these?"

"Look at you, still breaking necks everywhere you go!" Hinata gestured towards her, the normally timid girl was more vocal in front of her friend. The other members and those invited to the cook-out all watched in awe, the interaction between these old friends. "And you brought beer too"

"I didn't wanna come empty handed" Sakura shrugged as two of the bikers she met the other night, Deidara and Shikamaru, took the kegs off her hands to place them on the table. Hinata dragged her to the large communal dining table.

"I'm gonna introduce you to everyone" Hinata cleared her throat and everyone set their attention on her. "Hey guys, this is my childhood friend, Sakura. You all be nice to her"

"Doctor model!" A familiar voice greeted her, the bartender from the other day. In his 'cut' and looking very rugged. "I didn't know you knew Hinata, over here"

"Shisui" the voice of her mentor that held warning called.

"Hey Ma, Doc- Sakura is here" Shisui rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he looked at his mother who just walked into the backyard. Tsunade was out of her hospital clothes and in a low-cut long-sleeved black shirt, skin-tight leather pants, and high-heeled booties.

"Hey Shishou" Sakura greeted nervously, she's never seen her mentor out of the hospital, and this wasn't what she expected at all.

"Hey Sakura, ignore my idiot son" Tsunade rolled her eyes at the dejected look on Shisui's face. "Welcome to Mayhem MC's backyard cook-out"

"Thanks for allowing me to be here, Shishou" Sakura offered a smile and received a roll of eyes back.

"Please, it's an open event. Don't worry bout it" Tsunade walked towards the barbecue to aid her husband, Jiraiya who is the current president of the club, with the meats. "Go mingle"

"Let's go and meet everyone" Hinata pulled Sakura's hand towards specific people now. She met Naruto, Hinata's boyfriend, again, Minato who is apparently Naruto's dad, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Shikamaru and his old lady, Temari, Deidara, and Itachi and his old lady, Izumi. "That's pretty much everyone important, except for Sarge but he isn't here yet"

The familiar revving of a motorcycle caught the attention of those in the cook-out. It was her neighbor, Sasuke, who was wearing a tight long-sleeved grey shirt with his signature 'cut' over it. He was walking with that red head she saw earlier in the morning.

The red head was wearing a crimson bikini top with an open flannel over it and leather shorts. Sakura couldn't help the irrational dislike she felt for this person. Sakura could feel Sasuke's eyes on her decided to just completely avoid him.

The night was going smoothly as she made sure to evade all of Sasuke's attempts to talk to her or to acknowledge her. She met every patched member as well as the prospects in the attempt to lose the increasingly annoying sergeant at arms of the club.

She sighed to herself as she sat in a corner while she nursed her cup of beer. She was getting very tired of playing cat and mouse with the man, if she could just say her goodbyes quickly and slip out unnoticed, that would be perfect.

"You've been avoiding me" She heard from behind her. "Why?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Flying Colors **After the sudden death of her parents, Sakura Haruno moves to Konoha to fulfill their dying wish, to move permanently to her mother's childhood home. The trauma surgeon is now thrown into a small town ruled by a famous MC where she meets Sasuke Uchiha, the Sergeant at Arms of the MC, who is intrigued by the new blood in town.

Chapter 3: Cat and Mouse

He did not know what he had done to make the girl avoid him like the plague, but he was sure as hell going to find out. She ignored, evaded, and slipped out of any chance Sasuke tried to approach her and it was annoying him.

He finally found her alone in the corner of the yard as everyone was starting to wind down for the night. She was looking the opposite direction as she nursed her solo cup. Sasuke approached her carefully as to not startle her and have her running away again.

"You've been avoiding me" Sasuke said from behind Sakura, his voice containing a touch of hurt "Why?"

He saw her stiffen up at the sound of his voice, her fight or flight instincts undoubtedly rolling in. Before Sakura could bolt, Sasuke sat himself in front of her, looking for any indication of her answer on her face.

"What did I do for you to avoid me?" Sasuke scowled at her. "I at least should know what I need to apologize for"

"Just leave me alone" Sakura huffed, and her face burned up with embarrassment. "It's irrational and embarrassing, and you'll probably make fun of me. It's mostly on me, so just let me be miserable"

"Tell me?" Sasuke cupped her chin with his hands to make her look at him. "I won't make fun of you"

"You flirted with me and you have an_ 'old lady'_" Sakura mumbled avoiding eye contact with Sasuke.

"I do not have an old lady, wait were you jealous?" Sasuke chuckled at her revelation of jealousy and her uncomfortable use of the slang. "Where'd you learn that word from?"

"Hinata taught me some terms, you said you wouldn't make fun of me" Sakura jutted her lower lip slightly, her expression reminding Sasuke of a pout.

"I'm honored" Sasuke teased. "Big shot doctor getting jealous of my conquests"

"Stooooop" She drawled out hiding her face in her hands. He chuckled at her discomfort, she blushed so prettily. "Will you just drop it if I admit I was a little jealous?"

"I might"

"Fine, I was a little jealous and disappointed" Sakura mumbled through her hands. A shit-eating grin was plastered on his face at the revelation.

"You don't have to be" Sasuke gently touched her jaw, leaving jolts of electricity through its wake. "Don't tell anyone but I think you might be the most beautiful person I've ever seen"

"You're such a _'sweetbutt'_" Sakura rolled her eyes and Sasuke couldn't help but guffaw at her misuse of the word. "What?"

"What do you think_ 'sweetbutt'_ means?" He raised a dark eyebrow at her.

"Flirt?" She raised her head from her hands, her eyebrow quirked at him earning another burst of laughter from his lips.

"No darling but close" He smiled. "A little more vulgar than that"

"Oh… _OH_" Realization dawned on her face. "Well you're that too"

"Whatever you say darlin"

* * *

Tsunade watched the two out of the corner of her eye, her son seemed to be taken with her student. An unexpected match but not fully unwelcomed. Sakura seemed to make her son smile but she didn't know their lifestyle and Tsunade does not want either of them to leave heartbroken.

"Leave him be" Jiraiya scolded as he watched Tsunade staring at their youngest son wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I just don't want him to be disappointed or hurt" Tsunade sighed as leaned into his touch. "She's very different from us"

"He's smart and she seems like a good girl" Jiraiya looked at the pink haired girl who was flushing red at the conversation she was having with his son.

"That's the problem" Tsunade eyed her student. "She is very good, too good"

"_Too good for the likes of him?" _Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at his wife who punched him playfully.

"You know what I mean" Tsunade rolled her eyes. "She's a doctor"

"So are you" Jiraiya hummed against her shoulder.

"She's from the city" Tsunade argued.

"So are you" Jiraiya whispered into her ear.

"She's kind of a priss" Tsunade dared him to answer.

"So are y-" Jiraiya chuckled at her growing glare at him.

"Oh, shut up" Tsunade huffed at her husband, elbowing his ribs.

"Maybe he needs a city girl to set him right" Jiraiya smirked. "Ya know, like his old man"

* * *

They talked for hours it seemed, just about everything. The cook-out was coming to an end and everyone was saying their goodbyes. A yawn escaped Sakura's throat as she leaned back into her chair. She and Sasuke found their way back to the communal dining table with the others a couple of hours ago. Time went by quick as it was already 3 in the morning.

"Well, I had fun today" She smiled at the group. "Thank you, guys, for having me but I have to go home"

"Sakura, you've drank quite a bit. Why don't you stay the night?" Hinata suggested.

"Oh no no, I'm fine. I don't live too far, and I do not want to wear out my welcome" Sakura shook her head.

"You'll stay in Sasuke's room. Sasuke, you can stay in the living room for the night" Tsunade said with finality.

"It's really no problem, Shishou"

"The hospital paid a lot of money for those hands; I am not risking anything" Tsunade crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I don't want to kick Sasuke from his room" Sakura looked over to the raven who was smirking at her.

"I don't mind" Sasuke paused. "It's not like I wasn't trying to get you in my bed in the first place"

"Hands off my student" Tsunade warned and looked over to Sakura. "You're staying here for the night, no objections"

"All right, Ma. No hands" Sasuke threw a wink at Sakura who flushed at the blatant innuendo. The club erupted with howls and whistles, all cheering on their enforcer.

"Yes Ma'am" Sakura sat back down.

* * *

The room was small and neat. It has a double bed, a desk, a dresser, a mini fridge, and a cupboard filled with snacks. Sakura barely moved from the corner of the bed she's been sitting at for the past 15 minutes.

"You know you can move right?" Sasuke asked as he removed his cut and placed it on top of his dresser. She let out a breath she's been holding for the entire time she's been there. "Don't worry, I don't bite unless you ask me to"

"Yeah" Sakura smiled. Sasuke handed her a shirt and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Something more comfortable to sleep in" Sasuke answered her unspoken question. She accepted the shirt and placed it on top of her clothes, the shirt was large on her, it hung loosely against her frame reaching the top of her thighs.

"Thanks"

He took off his shirt exposing the tattoos and scars that covered his chest and back. It littered on his skin like constellations and she couldn't help but be drawn to it. They look like healed GSWs and clean lacerations that looked similar to stab wounds.

"Where'd you get all those?" Sakura slipped off her tube top and shorts from under the shirt. She noticed Sasuke's gaze on her thigh piece that was peeking out from the large shirt.

"That's my little secret, darlin" Sasuke smirked, still gazing at the tattoo.

"Alright" She smiled.

"Nice tattoo" He commented. "Any others?"

"You have your secrets, I have mine" She smiled coyly. "So, what do you do, I don't really understand the whole MC thing"

"Just a mechanic and motorcycle enthusiast, sweetheart" Sasuke winked at her.

* * *

It has been weeks since the cook-out, Sakura had fallen into a routine already. She was getting used to little Konoha and the people were starting to carve their way into her heart. She had seen Hinata a lot more after the cook-out and they hung out multiple times and caught up with whatever they missed with each other.

She had gotten to know a lot of people in Konoha. She has been in Konoha for about a month now, and it was getting close to be called home. Her mind started to drift to her next-door neighbor, who she started seeing more often after the cook-out.

They weren't dating or anything, but she was not oblivious to the flirting and never-ending innuendos. She noticed the lingering gaze and all the prolonged touches, but she did not want to grasp on straws again.

"SAKURA!" She was taken out of her daydreaming by banging on her front door. The urgency in the voice made her shot up from her bed. She opened the front door and her jaw slackened at the sight, Sasuke ashen with blood pouring out of his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry to drag you into this, I don't know where else to go" Sasuke offered her a weak smile. She guided him to her living room couch. He had multiple contusions and abrasions, he had a through and through GSW on his right shoulder, and he has couple lacerations on his torso.

"Jesus Sasuke, what happened to you?" She asked as she ran into her to grab her medical supplies, she had enough supplies to build a home E.R.

'_Maybe I should make the extra room into an E.R., if Sasuke's gonna keep arriving like this on my doorstep'_ She mused to herself as she started gloving up and assessing his various injuries.

"Run went bad" He was dozing off, trying hard to stay awake as he watched Sakura work on him intently. Her brows were furrowed in concentration and concern which he found incredibly adorable.

"What happened on the run?" She asked, trying to keep him awake.

"Can't tell you that, sweetheart" Sasuke had a goofy smile on his face, probably the blood loss. She made a mental note to check for head injuries as well. "MC stuff"

"Well, if I'm going to keep being your personal surgeon. I think I should know what I'm fixing" Sakura continued fixing up his shoulder. She then dressed the wound and deemed it okay. She moved on to his other injuries as she waited for his answer.

"Another MC attacked our charter, a tit for tat, you know" He answered.

"You retaliated" She took a deep breath as she continued to patch him up. She was aiding and abetting a criminal, and it made a pang of anxiety well in her chest. _'No, I'm saving a patient's life'_

"We tore up their chapel, it got out of hand" Sasuke watched the expression change on her face and was afraid that she was going to bolt. She stiffened quite a bit from the admission. "They ran out of ammo and pulled out knives"

"Is everyone okay?" She asked in a quiet voice, still contemplating her actions. She could very well lose her hard-earned license and reputation for this, but she couldn't put the tools down. She made an oath and she would not turn her back on someone who needed help.

"Yeah, we all got out okay. Just a couple bumps and scratches"

"Did you kill them?" She said in such a hushed tone, he thought he misheard her but the pained look on her face was evident. He deliberated whether he should answer or not, but he had already said too much so why not.

"Some"

"Well, did you at least win?" She tried to joke, a pained expression still on her face as she assisted his arm into a sling. "You're all done"

"Thanks Doc" He released a breath he's been holding to since he told her the details of their run. He felt her hand brush his hair in soothing motions.

"You rest now, you've lost a substantial amount of blood"

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly, the morning light peeking from the white curtains that shielded the window. It took his time to adjust to the light, his body feeling like he's been run over by a train. He was met with unfamiliar surroundings; he was definitely not at home.

He was laying on a large comfortable white bed with white beddings and all those decorative pillows. Panic began to sink in until he saw a splash of pink at the foot of his bed. Sakura was hunched over the end of the bed; her body was on the chair, but her head and her torso was splayed on the bed.

He remembers the night prior where he spilled what he really was to her. He watched her tend to his wounds and continued to do so even after she learned that he was a monster, a criminal, an outlaw. She was still there; she didn't bolt or called the cops on him.

She stirred and lifted her head from the end of the bed. Her tired emerald eyes looking him over slowly. She rubbed her sore neck as she continued to assess him quietly.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, a little sore" He flashed her a grin. "Thank you for last night"

"It's no problem, I'm glad you're okay" She breathed a sigh of relief, she handed him his phone which seemed to be fully charged. He raised an eyebrow at her. "It died last night, took the liberty to charge it. I didn't go through it, don't worry"

"I don't, thanks" Sasuke scrolled through the numerous messages he received from his brothers which mostly consists of threats and 'You better be dead in a ditch somewhere' messages. He looked through his missed calls and saw 'Ma (47)' and he cringed inwardly.

As if on command, his phone rang. He didn't have to look at the caller ID to know it was his overbearing, protective, and worried mother. He answered right away and received a myriad of curses and yelling.

"I'm okay, Ma. Got a little banged up" He sighed. He looked at Sakura who was watching him, unsuccessfully trying to hide her amusement. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm not dying in a ditch somewhere"

"Yes Ma" another sigh.

"Sorry Ma" he jutted his lower lip unconsciously, looking like a pouting child being reprimanded by his mother.

"Yes Ma" another sigh, infinitely longer than the last. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at his antics.

"The doc patched me up real good" He winked at Sakura who just rolled his eyes on him. "Alright, I'll see you at home"

"Big bad sarge, in trouble?" Sakura teased.

"You'll be in trouble with the big bad sarge, if you keep teasing me like that, darlin" Sasuke said with a low growl rumbling from his chest. Sakura felt her heart jump at his reaction.

"Idiot" She huffed, her face red from embarrassment. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Sure"


	4. Chapter 4

**Flying Colors **After the sudden death of her parents, Sakura Haruno moves to Konoha to fulfill their dying wish, to move permanently to her mother's childhood home. The trauma surgeon is now thrown into a small town ruled by a famous MC where she meets Sasuke Uchiha, the Sergeant at Arms of the MC, who is intrigued by the new blood in town.

Chapter 4: Scratch an Itch

"Where have you been?!" A voice bellowed as he entered the clubhouse. It was quite nostalgic; he has definitely been in this situation when he was much younger. He walked over to his infuriated mother and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You get stabbed and beaten and you don't show up, you little shit"

"I'm fine, Ma" Sasuke sighed as Tsunade inspected his bandages and his fairly clean attire. "I told you, the doc patched me up"

"You dragged Sakura into your mess" Tsunade's scowl deepened. "I told you to lay off my student"

"What should I do next time then, die in a ditch?" Sasuke smirked at his mother who answered his jibe with a smack on the shoulder that was stabbed. "Ow, what the fuck Ma"

"You deserve it" Tsunade smirked back at her son. "You leave her alone, Sakura's a good girl"

"And I'm a good boy"

"She's not just some fun conquest" Tsunade frowned at his tone. She placed her hands on her hip to accentuate her words. "She's not just some hot pussy"

"Yeah yeah" Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked towards the chapel and whispered. "I bet she has hot pussy" under his breath.

"Oi, you stay away from her, you little shit"

"'Doc, you seem chipper today" Matsuri pointed out. Sakura smiled at her and continued her examination on the comatose patient.

"I am, aren't I?" Sakura shook her head a little as she tried to shake off the goofy grin, she's been sporting all day.

"It's good, I'm glad you're happy here" Matsuri offered kind smile.

"Why wouldn't I be? Thank you"

"You're a city girl" Matsuri raised her hands to cover her mouth in shock at her own words. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that in a bad way. I mean-"

"It's okay, I am. No offense taken" Sakura chuckled at her. "It's different here and it's good in its own way"

"Can I ask how Suna is? I've never been" Matsuri looked her over shyly.

"Well, a lot more buildings, very hot in a hot sandy kinda way, the traffic is abysmal, nights are very cold, you wouldn't see much trees unless it's some park, and all the establishments are always filled with people." Sakura paused. "We should go some time! I'll take you on a tour and show you around?"

"You'd do that?" a dumbfounded look graced Matsuri's face.

"Yeah, we're friends, right?"

"Friends? Yes. I'd like that" Matsuri's face burned a bright red as she nodded. They walked out of the patient's room and Matsuri took it upon herself to drag Sakura out into town to give her a long-overdue tour of the spots she frequented since their shift has ended.

* * *

The place they ended up at was a small diner that sold breakfast all day. It was in front of the MC's headquarters and it was teeming with men in their cuts, prospects, and some 'sweetbutts'. They picked a booth by the window.

"Oh wow, this looks straight out of the 60s" Sakura admired the old diner's interior.

"That's because it is!" Matsuri smiled in delight and called the waitress who worked there. "Can we get two menus up here? Thanks doll!"

"Here ya'll pretty ladies go" She looked familiar, the dark hair and eyes kind of reminded her of Sasuke. These days, everything has reminded her of Sasuke. She even had the same pale skin and features, so Sakura was definitely not going boy crazy.

"Thanks" Sakura murmured as she scanned the menu. "I think I'll get the grand slam breakfast and a root beer float"

"I'll get the pancake stack with a side of bangers and diet coke. Oh, and two banana splits for dessert?" Matsuri smiled and gave the menu back to the waitress.

"Alrightie, I'll be back with your orders" The waitress smiled at them and walked towards the kitchen.

"So, do you wanna play something?" Matsuri nudged Sakura's hand lightly.

"Sure?" Sakura answered uncertainly.

"Twenty questions" Matsuri buzzed with excitement at her own suggestion.

"Haha, alright. This is reminiscent of many of my first dates" Sakura chuckled. "You start"

"Okay um, where'd you go to uni?" Matsuri asked. "You gotta explain okay? No one worded answers"

"Sunakagure University, I did pharmacology for my pre-med" Sakura answered. "How about you?"

"Konohagure University, Biology major" Matsuri answered and looked Sakura over. "So, you're a licensed pharmacist and a doctor! Wow!"

"Yeah, I guess I am" Sakura looked down in embarrassment.

"Why did you go into medicine?"

"Isn't it my turn to ask?" Sakura teased her overly excited intern.

"Oh sorry, hehe" Matsuri smiled sheepishly. "Okay you go"

"Nah, I'll answer yours anyway" Sakura smiled. "I really liked helping people, it makes me feel good to be able to save people. What specialization are you aiming for?"

"Hm, I've always wanted to be a paediatric surgeon" Matsuri tapped her chin as she thought of her answer. "Did you always want to be a trauma surgeon?"

"Not really, I wanted to be a Neurosurgeon, but things happened" Sakura's smile faltered.

"Oh, may I ask what things"

"It's a little complicated and long"

"We have a loooot of time but if you don't want to talk about it. I understand" Matsuri held Sakura's hand and smiled.

"It was a whole bunch of bad decisions. It started off with me stupidly drinking and falling into bed with a gorgeous man" Sakura started.

"Doesn't bad decisions always start with that" Matsuri agreed.

"He was gorgeous, too good-looking to give someone who looked like me the time of day, but he did, and you know a lady gotta scratch an itch somehow." Sakura continued.

"Sakura-chan, have you seen yourself" Matsuri frowned at Sakura's self-deprecating comment.

"It was an instant attraction for me. The way his ruby eyes shined in the lights of the bar, his sharp cheekbones, sculpted jawline, and his white hair was tousled to perfection just did me in. Basically, had some sort of two-week stand, and since the Gods hate me, he turned out to be the new neurosurgery preceptor at Konohagure"

"I fell in love with my preceptor" Sakura sighed. "He was talented, intelligent, and unbelievably kind. He had this kind of aura that just draws people, he was magnetic. We dated and we got caught, it's generally frowned upon to date your superior. I got kicked off his service for it, he told the board that I seduced him for surgeries and for additional lab hours"

"Oh, what an asshole!"

"Yeah, I was heartbroken and kicked off his service, so I had to find another preceptor that's when I met Tsunade-shishou" Sakura smiled at the memory. "I remember her telling me how dumb she thought my ex was. _'How can someone who works on brains all day be so brainless'_."

"He really is dumb and not worth your time, you're so perfect. Sakura-chan" Matsuri nodded, completely agreeing with Tsunade's words. "What's his name so I can give him a piece of my mind?"

"Tobirama Senju" Sakura chuckled at how Matsuri paled at the name.

"THE TOBIRAMA SENJU?!" Matsuri yelled out for the entire diner to hear. "You dated a neuro God! An asshole but a neuro God! Isn't he Tsunade-sama's cousin?"

"Yeah, I feel like that's why she took me on. She wanted to atone for her cousin's stupidity" Sakura sighed and Matsuri grabbed her hand tighter with admiration in her eyes.

"You're amazing, don't ever think like that! I know Tsunade-sama took you a student because you're brilliant. I've seen your credentials and all those papers you wrote" Matsuri said honestly.

"Thank you"

"So, was he at least good in bed?" A dark red flush dusted Matsuri's cheeks as she murmured the question which Sakura decided to indulge.

"Very, he's a neurosurgeon" Sakura answered truthfully while sporting her own blush. "Very precise hands and his vast knowledge of the human anatomy and nervous system"

"Damn, you've had a God between your legs" Matsuri awed at Sakura who just rolled her eyes in response.

"Here you ladies go, grand slam breakfast and root beer float for you" The waitress placed the food in front of Sakura. "And Pancakes with bangers and diet coke for you. I'll be serving your banana splits later, if you need anything else just call me. Enjoy!"

Their conversation about Tobirama stalled as their food arrived. They ate while moving on to lighter topics to chat about, the hospital, interesting cases they've had, and their friends. The dinner was all in all pleasant, and Sakura was pleased to have made a friend in Matsuri who felt exactly the same way.

* * *

Izumi walked into the MC's charter house after her shift in the diner with her newly learned gossip. She almost skipped in excitement to share what she learned about the new doctor in town. She arrived as dinner was ending and slipped onto Itachi's lap who greeted her with a kiss to her neck.

"Guess what I heard" Izumi said in a sing-song voice.

"Hn?" Her husband, Itachi, grunted looking over his wife who was practically vibrating in excitement.

"The new girl, Sakura Haruno, is not such a good girl" Izumi smirked as she caught the attention of a lot of males in the club, whose head shot up at her statement. The males included were Sasuke, Shisui, Kiba, Deidara, Sasori, and a bunch of the prospects she never learned the names.

"Oh, has Doctor Model been naughty?" Shisui practically purred at the thought.

"Didn't I say to leave my student alone" Tsunade walked into the dining room.

"But Ma, I have hot goss!" Izumi defended.

"It's 'Tsunade-sama' to you" Tsunade rolled her eyes as she eyed the waitress. "Leave her alone, that goes for you too."

"Ma be nice" Itachi sighed at his mother's dislike for his wife.

"I heard she moved here because she dated her older boss and got kicked out of the hospital in Konoha" Izumi huffed. "Apparently she wanted some promotion or something like that"

"Don't talk about things you don't know about" Tsunade scowled at Izumi.

"But she said it herself when she was talking to that mousy girl" Izumi inspected her nails.

"Damn, Pinky's a bad bad girl then" Kiba wolf whistled and high-fived Shisui.

"Like how much older?" Shisui inquired. Sasuke scowled at how they talked about her, it bothered him too much for his liking. "5 years? 10 years? 15 years? What am I working with?"

"14 years actually" Tsunade piped up knowing her stupid children would not shut up until they had what they wanted.

"You know about it?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at Tsunade.

"It's not why she left Konoha, dimwits" Tsunade supplied. "That was a long time ago far before she came here and none of your businesses"

"When?" Sasuke's vague question.

"6-7 years ago, like I said ages ago" Tsunade shrugged.

"Damn, 14 years older. I definitely got a shot" Shisui smirked. "Aren't you proud of me, Ma? I'm getting a doctor as an old lady"

"14 years older and a Neurosurgery God" Tsunade added trying to dissuade her son.

"Nah fossil. I bet after she saw all this, she'd want me instead of your fossil ass" Kiba gestured towards his body.

"Saw all of what? You dying and bleeding out? Attractive" Shisui deadpanned to which urged Kiba to tackle him to the floor.

"How old is she anyway?" Sasuke inquired.

"She's turning 28 on March" Tsunade answered. "You spent the night and didn't bother to ask?"

"You what?!" Naruto spit out his ramen on the table in front of him. Hinata helped wipe it off him and the table. The two boys wrestling on the ground stopped to look at Sasuke incredulously. Sasuke just smiled smugly as he took a sip from his glass.

* * *

It's been days since he had seen her, but she was still ever present in his mind. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. She was like an addiction and he's been feening like crazy. Everything reminded him of her. God, even trees weren't helping his case.

'_Stupid cherryblossom trees'_ He growled inward in frustration. He tried to convince himself that it was just lust, an itch he needed to scratch. _'Why the hell is fucking Konoha covered in stupid ass trees'_

He leaned back his headboard and shut his eyes tightly to try and erase her from his thoughts, but it made her clearer. Her hair in a halo around her gorgeous face that was distorted in pleasure, moaning his name wantonly, as she writhed under his own body.

"Stupid stupid brain" Sasuke groaned looked down into his lap his erection taunting him. "Down boy"

He decided to scratch the itch and hopefully rid him of thoughts of the pink-haired beauty. He grabbed his phone and dialled one of the sweetbutts he indulged in sometimes. She of course accepted and told him she'd be there in a couple minutes.

He closed his eyes and drifted into a nap as he waited for her. He woke up to a pair of lips on his, he kissed back sleepily. He felt her lips transfer to his neck and the kisses travelled down to his stomach then to his crotch.

He sighed as he felt her wrap her lips around his throbbing cock engulfing it in the wet heat of her mouth. He opened his eyes and instead of pink hair and green eyes that he'd been imagining, it was a shock of red hair and red eyes looking up at him.

He pressed his eyes close again imagining the doctor, instead of Karin going down on him. He could feel his climax coming too fast for his liking at the thought of Sakura on her knees looking up at him with those emerald eyes as she sucked him off.

He grabbed Karin and pulled her off his cock. He threw her on his bed and put her on her hands and knees. He quickly kneeled behind her and ripped off her underwear. He then grabbed a condom from his nightstand and slipped it on quickly.

He thrusted into her in one swift movement and started pumping into her relentlessly. Red hair shifting into waves of pink and her shrill voice shifting into the Sakura's calming voice. He felt her walls clenching around his member signalling her release and he pumped into her harder, thoughts going back to Sakura.

He felt his balls tighten and continued to thrust into Karin harder in an erratic manner nearing his own release. He grunted as spilled his seed into the condom and steadied himself as he felt more shoot out. He pulled out of her and took off the condom and threw it in the bin.

He laid back down on the bed still feeling unfulfilled, more unfulfilled than he was before that tryst with the red head sweetbutt. Karin rolled over to lay beside him and smiled at him.

"I think we should talk about us-" Karin started, looking at Sasuke's impassive face. They have been sleeping together for a few months now and still no label was placed.

"There's no us Karin, get the fuck out" Sasuke frowned at her and pointed towards the door, hurt flashed on Karin's face.

"You said you wanted me" Tears were now brimming her red eyes.

"I said I wanted to fuck you" Sasuke corrected. "That's all you are, some hot pussy"

"I'd be a great old lady" Karin sobbed out. "Just give me a chance"

"And that's all you want, to be someone's old lady not to be my old lady" Sasuke answered. "Now get the fuck out of my house before I drag you out naked"

Karin pulled on her clothes and ran out of his eyes bawling her eyes out. He couldn't find it in himself to feel the least bit guilty. He wasn't one to mince his words and she is just some hot pussy that was available. Hell, half of the club has been in her and no one made her their old lady.

Sakura on the other hand, he wouldn't mind making into his old lady. How good would she look in a cut of her own with the patch 'Property of Sasuke' on her, he sighed to himself. He was getting ahead of himself and he could not help it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Flying Colors **After the sudden death of her parents, Sakura Haruno moves to Konoha to fulfill their dying wish, to move permanently to her mother's childhood home. The trauma surgeon is now thrown into a small town ruled by a famous MC where she meets Sasuke Uchiha, the Sergeant at Arms of the MC, who is intrigued by the new blood in town.

Chapter 5: Neuro God

She was deep into her slumber when she heard her phone ring from the nightstand where it had been charging the night prior. She blindly reached for it to answer it and give a piece of her mind to was on the other end of the call. It was 2:49 in the morning and she was not happy with whoever decided it was a great idea to call her.

"Hey Sak" The voice greeted her; she knew who it was instantly. She groaned and placed the phone on her pillow and pressed the loudspeaker button.

"This better be good, pig" Sakura glanced at the clock. "It's 3 am and I had the longest fucking shift ever"

"Neuro God is coming to Konoha later today" Ino said which woke Sakura up from her groggy state.

"Tobi's coming?" Sakura's eyes widened at the realization of those words setting in.

"Didn't I just say that" Ino stated haughtily.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, He and Sai are gonna consult on a case there" Ino answered. "Sai just told me as he was leaving for his flight, I would have told you sooner, but I just learned about it myself"

"Oh" was all Sakura could muster. She wasn't ready to see him again; it had been too soon, and she was still too betrayed. She could feel her stomach turning at the thought of seeing Tobirama again. She had done a good job suppressing the feeling and hiding from him her entire time in Konoha though.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ino asked concern seeping into her voice.

"Yeah" Sakura answered too quickly for it to be true. "I'll be okay"

"You sure? I can book a flight now and take a day" Ino still very concerned about her best friend.

"No, pig. Don't ditch work for me." Sakura answered.

"Forehead, I ditched work for less" Ino justified. "I can be there in 7 hours"

"Ino, really. I'll be fine, Konoha's Hospital is not that small. I bet I won't even see him" Sakura tried to convince both Ino and herself. "And wait, Sai?"

"What? He's hot" Ino whined.

"He wears a belly shirt more than you do" Sakura quirked an eyebrow. "He has the emotional capacity of a pile of rocks"

"Okay but he's hot, I had an itch he can scratch" Ino rolled her eyes. "And you know I've always wanted to try someone from Neuro"

"Ugh ew, pig. Too much info" Sakura cringed. "I did not need to know that"

"Okay, at least I don't have some bad body mod kink" Ino teased.

"Oh god, don't remind me" Sakura groaned into her pillow.

"Tobirama's red face tattoos, Pein's seven billion piercings, Kimimaro's red forehead tattoos, and Neji's weird cross on his forehead" Ino listed down. "You must really like bad boys with weird issues"

"Tobirama has the three lines to signify his brothers, Pein only has 29 piercings to help redirect his pain, Kimimaro's tattoos are a memorial for his family, and Neji's has his to remind him of being a higher version of himself" Sakura sighed, she liked deep guys and they expressed it in modification.

"Yeah, I bet. I have to be a higher version of myself too to get such an ugly ass tattoo" Ino laughed and Sakura joined her in it. "Such a pretty face, he messed up bad with that ugly thing"

"Idiot" Sakura rolled her eyes at her insufferable blonde friend. "It's not that bad"

"Your horrible taste in men aside, are you really gonna be okay?" Ino asked seriously.

"Yes, Ino. I'll be fine. I'll even update you" Sakura sighed.

"You better"

"I will. Okay, the sun is literally rising now, I'm going back to bed" Sakura looked outside where the sun is starting to peek through. "Goodnight Pig"

"Night Forehead"

He normally felt a lot better after a session but his new addiction to Sakura has been dampening his mood lately. It's like an itch he could not scratch or find, and it's been driving him insane. He groaned into his palm.

"You okay, teme?" Naruto nudged him with his elbow. Naruto adjusted his view from the television screen to his troubled looking brother.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted. Naruto rolled his eyes at his brother and leaned in closer to nudge him harder.

"What's up?" Naruto asked, eyes fixed on the brooding man.

"Nothing" Sasuke shrugged.

"What's crawled up your ass this time?" Naruto raised a brow at him, Sasuke was unusually moodier than usual and it was dampening the mood of the entire room.

"Shut up" Sasuke's mood worsened at his questioning.

"Is it about, Sakura?" Naruto asked, Sasuke flinched at the name and a smile crept on Naruto's face. "Ah, so what happened with her?"

"She…" Sasuke paused. "She makes me crazy"

"Oh, is she bothering you?" Naruto looked at Sasuke's face which was scrunched up in a scowl.

"No, I can't stop thinking about her" Sasuke muttered.

"Ooooooh, Sasuke has a little crush" Naruto's eyes widened at the admission.

"I'm a grown ass man, idiot. I do not have crushes" Sasuke scoffed at the blonde who started teasing him mercilessly, maybe opening up to his best friend was a mistake.

"What about her do you think about?" Naruto offered a kind genuine smile.

"Just her" Sasuke sighed, pressing his lids tightly. "She's beautiful without trying too hard, she's kind and smart and she smells good, sweet but not the overbearing kind."

"Yeah, man. You got it bad" Naruto drawled out, his eyebrows waggling at his brother.

"How do I make it stop?" Sasuke sounded desperate which was new for Naruto.

"Do you really want it to stop?"

"Yes… No, I don't know" Sasuke frowned, placing his face on his palms.

"Why don't you go ask her out or something?" Naruto suggested.

"She's a doctor and I'm a mechanic?" Sasuke answered, raising a brow at his brother's incredulous suggestion.

"So?"

"You heard Ma, she dated lawyers and doctors" Sasuke pointed out.

"I never thought I'd ever see the day, Sasuke Uchiha scared of a tiny girl with pink hair" Naruto wheezed when he saw his brother's scowl deepen.

"I am not afraid of her" Sasuke smacked the back of Naruto's head.

"What are you afraid of them?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"That I won't be enough for her"

* * *

Sakura walked in to work; her stomach still twisted in knots. She was keeping her head down and in her running shoes in case she had to do any running away. She had told Ino that she would be fine and that was a lie, she definitely would not be fine if she saw Tobirama's handsome face again.

She cautiously and quietly sneaked towards her office avoiding anyone she might know in the hospital. She placed her bag into her locker and took a deep breath in front of her tiny mirror. She was wearing her usual dark green scrubs and white running shoes, she wore a mask of makeup and done her hair in classy beach waves. She wasn't trying to impress him or look good for him, she just wants him to see that she's completely fine without him.

"I can do this" She muttered, trying to convince herself. "I am an established, successful trauma surgeon"

"I am an established, successful trauma surgeon" She chanted it repeatedly like a desperate prayer that she almost believed herself.

"Yes, yes. You are an established, successful trauma surgeon. I heard" A voice interrupted her, a shiver going down her spine. Blood rushed to her cheeks noting her embarrassment at being caught.

"Ah, Shishou. Hi? Do you need anything?" Sakura smiled sheepishly, a crimson blush still marring her pale skin.

"As your chief, I am assigning you to do scut all day here in your office-" Tsunade was cut off by Sakura.

"Shishou, that would be a waste of my abilities. Can't the interns do it?" Sakura tilted her head, confused at the order.

"It's not a punishment Sakura, I'm sure you've heard that a distant relative of mine is coming to this hospital today…" Tsunade trailed off, eyes fixed on Sakura's face that remained impassive. "As your mentor and friend, I want to know if you're going to be okay today or will you need a day off?"

"Oh" Sakura paused in realization. "I'd like to be useful today, if you don't mind Shishou. I'll stay in my office. I'll be fine, Thank you"

"Okay, I'll send your intern to bring you the charts" Tsunade smiled and walked off. "Just call me if anything changes okay?"

* * *

He walked into the hospital, face as impassive as ever and demeanor so cold it could freeze hell over. He had a shock of disheveled white hair, pale skin marred with crimson tattoos, and crimson eyes, an eye sore in a place so beige. He donned navy scrubs and black shoes.

"Doctor Senju!" A young girl not more than 25 called him. His eyes drifted towards her, scrutinizing the small female. "We were told you were coming later in the day, Welcome"

"Aa" He nodded, arms crossing in front of his broad chest. "Do you have my patient's chart?"

"No doctor I will get that for you right now" She stiffened and looked down, clearly embarrassed.

"I'm in no rush. In the meantime, can you direct me to Doctor Haruno's office?" He asked, the intern nodded and directed him to her office. She rapped her knuckles softly on the door, calling out for 'Doctor Haruno'.

"Come in" A small muffled voice called from the room. The intern let herself in and bowed with Tobirama in tow. The interne murmured a quiet good morning and rushed out of the room to procure the chart.

He saw her behind the desk with her legs crossed in the seat seemingly very comfortable. She was hunched over the table doing scut not fit for one with her talent with the scalpel. She appeared to be very content with doing grunt work and sipping her cup of coffee.

He waited for her to look up, yet she doesn't. She remains focused on her charts and coffee, her pale pink hair acting as a curtain separating her from the rest of the world, she seems to be waiting for someone to talk though.

"Sakura" Tobirama called, Sakura visibly stiffened at the familiar voice. She knew exactly who it was, and she did not want to look up from her charts. Her head slowly turned towards him; her mouth slightly agape.

"Doctor Senju" She greeted as casually as she could, her mouth suddenly very dry. She let her eyes roam over him, pale skin, crimson eyes, white hair, high cheekbones, strong defined jawline, and he's still as beautiful as the day he broke her.

"You're as beautiful as the day I met you" Tobirama took a step closer until he reached the front of her desk, his eyes like a predator locked on his prey. She gulped at his intense stare, trying to steady her palpitating heart.

"Thank you" Sakura gave a tight smile. "Is there anything you need?"

"I just wanted to see my cherry blossom" Tobirama leaned over the table to tuck a tendril of Sakura's hair at the back of her ear. Sakura flinched away from his hand; eyes wide at the sudden contact.

"Please don't touch me, Doctor Senju" Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously at him, he smirked in return. He sat himself on top of her desk, disrupting her grunt work.

"How are you and the lawyer?" He inquired, his face morphing back to impassive.

"Broke up like a year ago, why is that any of your business?" She kept her eyes down to her papers, she could hear him release a breath at her admission.

"Hn"

"If that's all you needed, I'll be going back to my charts now" She said with a tone of finality. He took a step back and looked her over one more time.

"Dinner, tonight. I'll wait 'til your shift is over" Tobirama said and walked out of the room not giving her a chance to answer. She smacked her head into the table with a frustrated groan.

* * *

He walked into the hospital, uneasy about the stares he has been getting. He made his way to her office, she was leaning on her desk, her breath even and steady. She looked so peaceful sleeping on a pile of paperwork. How he'd love to just watch her sleep all day, he sighed to himself at the thought.

She stirred awake at the feeling of someone staring at her. Her eyes fluttered open and scanned the room to meet a pair of onyx eyes staring at her. A small smile appeared on her dazed face, she shook the sleep off her system and motioned for him to come closer.

"Hey Sasuke, what can I help you with?" She assessed him looking for any injuries but relieved she found none.

"I'm fine, Doctor" Sasuke noticed her assessing him. "Just wanted to pay my favourite doctor a visit"

"I bet you say that to all your doctors" Sakura chuckled at him, a light flush appearing on her face.

"Not all, just the pretty ones" Sasuke smirked at her. "So, what are you working on, doctor?"

"Just some charts" Sakura shrugged and shuffled through the papers on her desk. He sat himself haphazardly on her desk and picked up a surgical report.

"Carotid en-dar-te-rec-tomy" Sasuke read out, struggling on the second word. "What is that?"

"A procedure to remove blockages in the carotid artery to prevent strokes, carotid endarterectomy" She smiled, he looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I bet you doctors just make up words to make us, mundanes, feel inferior" He teased as he placed the report down, she rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, that's exactly what we do" She chuckled at him. "But really, what's up Sasuke? What are you here for?"

"I can't get you out of my head" he muttered honestly.


End file.
